


【无授翻/德赫】衣橱的泄漏

by chiehwanggg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiehwanggg/pseuds/chiehwanggg
Summary: 【无授翻/德赫】衣橱的泄漏(*1)题目：Wardrobe, A Malfunction原文连结：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6633918/1/属性：Humor & Romance分级：T作者：Ceres Vesta字数：683(1029字)





	【无授翻/德赫】衣橱的泄漏

【无授翻/德赫】衣橱的泄漏（完结）

衣橱的泄漏（完结）(*1)

题目：Wardrobe, A Malfunction

原文连结：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/6633918/1/

属性：Humor & Romance

分级：T

作者：Ceres Vesta

字数：683(1029字)

 

作者的话：

—开心地伸展身体，在七年的小睡后伸一个大大的懒腰—

早安各位！:)

 

弃权声明：JK Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter.

所有权利属于原作者。

 

 

———————————————

 

 

德拉科在去礼堂的路上慵懒的打了个呵欠。眼中短暂的湿润模糊了一些三年级学生瞠目结舌的注视。他没有发现人群在他经过瞬间安静，德拉科露出一惯夸张得意的笑容，跨步走进霍格华兹学生们享用一天中第一餐的地方。

 

他把头发拨到另一边，对能能够轻松地柔顺让女孩们半夜在宿舍里偷偷谈论的铂金发感到自信。他走向好友—布雷斯·赞比尼旁边的空位，拿起一颗红苹果在咬下去之前向上抛了一下。

“早啊，赞比尼。”他吞下那一口苹果后说道，嘴唇勾起一个可以被称作微笑的表情。

 

布雷斯，一样诱人可口有着乌黑亮发的少年，摆弄着他的羽毛笔，直到他转过头把德拉科从头到脚扫视一边。

“看来某人有个愉快的夜晚，是吗，马尔福？”他暗自窃笑。

“昨晚非常的 **精采** 。”德拉科回覆，好奇着为什么布雷斯会知道。“而我希望之后的每个晚上都像昨晚一样。你永远没法相信昨天发生了什么事，伙伴。”

布雷斯举手赞成，而其他的斯莱特林则不可置信的看着年轻的铂金少年。“我是一个聪明的小伙。这很容易猜到的，特别当你身上的证据如此显眼的时候。”

克拉布开始疯狂大笑。

 

德拉科突然— **终于** —发现了。

“现在是怎样？”他带着警告的目光射向他所谓的朋友。

“再加上，”布雷斯继续说，“她是最近你除了自己以外唯一提到的人。”他的手指滑过乌亮的短发，满足地笑着。

 

“够了，”德拉科扫过一桌的人。(*3)“有人他妈的要告诉我他在说什么鬼话吗？”

布雷斯在整理他绿色和银色的领带之前清了清喉咙。克拉布和高尔也跟着整理了仪容。“我是级长，德拉科，”布雷斯开玩笑的说，“我可以因为你没有穿着正式的服装扣斯莱特林的分。”

 

德拉科惊恐的看向他的胸膛后，用法文咒骂。应该出现在他昂贵的白色衬衫和绿色背心上的绿色和银色领带，变成了红色和金色的领带。

 

昨晚的画面冲入他的脑袋。

笑声。

肌肤。

裙摆。

呻吟。

双眼。

衣服。

**衣服。梅林的胡子！**

 

德拉科在听到一个来自有着他颇为喜欢的脸庞的乱发女巫熟悉的笑声后，用力地把头转向礼堂的大门，看着她走向格兰芬多长桌。

 

“大家早安。”赫敏带有睡意的向大家问好。

所有人突然安静下来。

哈利·波特和罗恩·卫斯莱看了他们的好友一眼，站起来往斯莱特林长桌走去，长袍在他们身后扬起愤怒的波动。

哈利有一堆准备好的威胁在手中，而罗恩已经瞄准了礼堂对面唯一一个脸色惨白的铂金男巫。

“发生了什么事？我错过了什么吗？来”赫敏大声地对看起来像要杀人的好友们问道。

 

“不用担心啦。”西莫开始歇斯底里地大笑，“顺带一提，赫敏， **领带不错看。** ”

“什么—”她用同样震惊的眼神看向似乎正对着她微笑的绿色和银色领带。“哦！”她在恼怒的吼了一声后，羞耻的把脸埋进双手里。

 

 

“今天之后就没必要躲躲藏藏了，马尔福。”布雷斯不带感情地说。

“我相信你说的话有一定的道理。”德拉科调整了他的领带，带着尊严的走向礼堂的唯一出口。“所以，呃，等会儿在公共休息室见！”

哈利和罗恩像双颱(*2)一样走向他。

“或是医疗翼。”布雷斯低声窃笑。

 

 

———————————————

(*1)wardrobe malfunction 直译是失灵的衣橱，但实际上指的是走光，文内恰巧以系错领带为暴露关系的方法。

(*2)twin tornadoes 双胞胎龙卷风，我觉得用双颱蛮贴切的，但中国是不是不常有颱风袭击？所以想说解释一下。

(*3)原文是mongrels，我不确定作者想要表达的是斯莱特林长桌上的人是混血种，还是指从德拉科骂长桌上的人是混蛋、杂种。


End file.
